battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Recommended Characters/Episode 22-23
Episode 22 Crowd All of the recommended characters presented in the crowd were killed after the Volcano erupted. Rc_Ace_of_Spades.png|Ace of Spades; bebgsurg Rc_Acid_Drop.png|Acid Drop; Ice1200000 Rc_Air_Conditioner.png|Air Conditioner; bobbo44445 Rc_Apple_bfdi22.png|Apple; WoodyMamoswine Rc_Ariana_Grande.png|Ariana Grande; Meramon27 Rc_Banana,_Peanut_Butter_Jelly_Time_Banana.png|Banana ' Peanut Butter Jelly Time Banana; TotalDramaIsland5543, buckmulletx; reference to a popular meme character, Peanut Butter Jelly Time Rc_Beddy.png|Beddy; amazingracetopfan Rc_Big_Giant_Hole.png|Big Giant Hole; JoshuaJoyCleyn not to be confused with black hole Rc_Blackberry.png|Blackberry; doblepawer Rc_Blue_Eraser.png|Blue Eraser; jamalioHabbo14 L0VRINA Rc_Blue_Needle.png|Blue Needle; Kalasi97 Rc_Boots_the_Monkey.png|Boots the Monkey; brigetteandcody2 from a spanish show for kids Rc_Boulder.png|Boulder; edtrin175 Rc_Bright_Radiant_Plasma_Needle.png|Bright Radiant Plasma Needle; JordanCuddly Rc_Bubble_Rocky.png|Bubble Rocky; MVboys3 Rc_Bubblette.png|Bubblette; Tdafanclub Rc_Button.png|Button; JigglySpngy Rc_Chandelier,_Chandelure.png|Chandelier ' Chandelure; ChandeProsche, SassyPin Rc_Cheese_Cake.png|Cheese Cake; legoimovie Rc_Choo-choo_Train.png|Choo-choo Train; englishcreamcakes Rc_Country_Battle.png|Country Battle; EtienneLuu Rc_Deoderant.png|Deoderant; wave3436 Rc_Eelektross.png|Eelektross; EELEKTR0SS Rc_Evil_Bubble.png|Evil Bubble; icedude231 Rc_Evil_Flower.png|Evil Flower; Rhinobuddroblox, TheRanterGuy Rc_Evil_Monkey.png|Evil Monkey; JhonnyFinster from family guy Rc_Fat_Pin.png|Fat Pin; DarcyDarceDarcy Rc_Finn.png|Finn; lavaboyoh Firey_and_Match_Kissing.png|Firey and Match Kissing; TheMagneficentTrio Rc_Fishy_bfdi22.png|Fishy; Benbeldum123 Rc_Flip_Camera.png|Flip Camera; logmeister4 Rc_Fuzzy.png|Fuzzy; Crystiwing Rc_Giant_Cookie.png|Giant Cookie; SBProductions12 Rc_Giant_Purple_Beads_of_Death.png|Giant Purple Beads of Death; FR0SLASS Rc_Goldfish.png|Goldfish; Pacothediscoking Rc_Good_Flower.png|Good Flower; MVboys2, MrDoubleGAngster Rc_Green_Cloud.png|Green Cloud; XenonCosmo Rc_Green_Yoshi.png|Green Yoshi; girlslovapicachu95 Rc_Hai_the_Cat.png|Hai the Cat; supermegadudeify Rc_Happy_Gilmore.png|Happy Gilmore; Cowgirl27733 Rc_Highlighter.png|Highlighter; 475thunder Rc_Hockey_Puck.png|Hockey Puck; vader97100 Rc_Jacknjellify.png|Jacknjellify; mariojuigi3128, TotalSimIsland Rc_Joe_from_Blue's_Clues.png|Joe from Blue's Clues; shyguywarrior Rc_Katy_Perry.png|Katy Perry; MrAlmond71 Rc_Large_Spiky_Blue_Firey.png|Large Spiky Blue Firey; TDICaitlincookegroup Rc_Lego_Person.png|Lego Person; Ben1178 Rc_Lollipop.png|Lollipop; theJKLM4427 Rc_Male_Leafy.png|Male Leafy; AnaisWuv, SuperDinorum Rc_Meteor_Shower.png|Meteor Shower; JACKIEMON1 Rc_Michael_Jackson.png|Michael Jackson; Jumsumoto Rc_Michelle_Obama.png|Michelle Obama; PakoWhiteWaffles Rc_Mike.png|Mike; jojoiw234 Rc_Milk.png|Milk; ineedmorection Rc_Moon.png|Moon; legotc61 Rc_Mordacai.png|Mordacai; cheetah465 Rc_Mrs._Piggy.png|mrs. Piggy; theviperman77 Rc_Neon_Light.png|Neon Light; GoombaStampede Rc_No_Cake_Sign.png|No Cake Sign; monkeymonful Rc_Orange_Bubble.png|Orange Bubble; mrchip1016 Rc_Oreo.png|Oreo; Gravitymaster221 Rc_One_Recommended_Character_Per_Recommender_Sign.png|(image is reconstruction) One Recommended Character Per Recommender Sign; rct3proyo Rc_Pencil_Sharpener.png|Pencil Sharpener; VivaPinata0407 Rc_PencilDitz.png|PencilDitz; DaKillahBunnyz Rc_Pink_Spongy.png|Pink Spongy; Ashleylover66 Rc_Plasma.png|Plasma; hexagon431 Rc_Playstation3.png|Playstation3; TDIReloaded Rc_Pocket_Mirror_isolated.png|Pocket Mirror; OmniCece Rc_Popsicle_bfdi22.png|Popsicle; NYGiantsSniper Rc_Prinly.png|Prinly; aristagirlz Rc_Red_Firey.png|Red Firey; nheonhoc Rc_Robot_Spongy.png|Robot Spongy; coolmatt1019 Rc_Seasonal_Leafy.png|Seasonal Leafy; MatrVincent Rc_Silver.png|Silver; yoshiman4321 Rc_Soccer_Ball.png|Soccer Ball; Anthonym9499 Rc_Soldier_Coiny.png|Soldier Coiny; Unknown1337s Rc_Spearmint.png|Spearmint; statichan Rc_Spikey_Mervert.png|Spikey Mervert waluigifreak789 Rc_Star_bfdi22.png|LiMsShawly2010 Rc_Sun_Firey.png|Sun Firey; alexlion05 Rc_Sushi.png|Sushi; sunslicer2 Rc_Tampa_Bay_Lightning_Team.png|Tampa Bay Lightning Team; HOCKEYDOGS64 Rc_Tennis_Racket.png|Tennis Racket; Luhuydahutt Rc_Thomas.png|Thomas; SageCaleb Rc_Toilet_Paper.png|Toilet Paper; Anotherc001guy Rc_Tord,_Anakin,_Emo,_and_Jett.png|Tord Anakin, Emo, and Jett; ScienceBowlett3192 Rc_Total_Drama_Lego_CompleteCast.png|Total Drama Lego Complete Cast; captainjking Rc_Trent.png|Trent; MrTristan626 Rc_Ufus630.png|Ufus630; ufus630 Rc_Umbrella.png|Umbrella; BikkeBane Rc_Voters.png|Voters; yummysimon4 Rc_Watery.png|Watery; ryryrock9 Rc_Yo_Grandma.png|Yo Grandma; Totaldramafanclub58 Rc_Yogurt.png|Yogurt; holliezhyt Rc_Youtube_Logo.png|Youtube Logo; beanme100 Rc_Yoyle_Grapes.png|Yoyle Grapes; MrArdiazboyz Rc_Yoylecake.png|Yoylecake; jumphi100 Zombie_Rocky.png|Zombie Blocky; superdarkepic Rc_Zombie_Bubble.png|Zombie Bubble; jedimaster2041 Rc_Zombie_Pen.png|Zombie Pen; razeblox Episode 23 Invisible Coiny; homosapienssapiens19 Invisible Coiny managed to enter the TLC when it was broken. He slapped Metal Firey because he said it's great for him to be where he belonged. (NOTE: It is the same Coiny just mentioned). Master Recovery Center Mater_Recovery_Center.PNG|Master Recovery Center; Benbeldum123 Shown but not recommended in Episode 23 Jacknjellify stated that "characters that have not been shown will appear in Episode 23." NOTE: It is unclear when the group of RCs breaks from Ep21 to Ep22. Cotton is considered here to be the rightmost RC recommended in Ep21. Recommended in BFDI 21 1,000,000_Check.png|1,000,000 Check; Fyty231 Acorn_BFDI21_23.PNG|Acorn; TheJoeandsam123 BdayCakeimindabath_BFDI21_23.PNG|Birthday Cake; imindabath BdayCaken64_BFDI21_23.PNG|Birthday Cake; n64boys BLACK PENCIL.png|Black Pencil; TDMShadowCP Booger.png|Booger; Axer34 anotherballybally.PNG|Bowling Ball; aleksander1100. Candle_BFDI21_23.PNG|Candle; duckihonie Chalk_BFDI21_23.PNG|Chalk; weresmym0mie ChcolateBar_BFDI21_23.PNG|Chocolate Bar; AndersonYetz 82ce48f77e96ca36e3a7832b5d583c51e9584acfaf914325fbfb68f40ad7df70.png|Chocolate Woody; TDImaster12 File:Click.png|Click;Karan3840 Cookie_BFDI21_23.PNG|Cookie; totaldramacommunity Cotton_BFDI21_23.PNG|Cotton; venderman128 DeadFlower_BFDI21_23.PNG|Dead Flower; totaldramalover303 Dollar_BFDI21_23.PNG|Dollar; Fullyreloaded1001 Domino_BFDI21_23.PNG|Domino; darkknigh11 Earthquake_transparent.png|Earthquake; PorscheBB13 File:Eyeball.png|Eyeball; ZoinkMsPetunia File:Fish Bowl.png|Fish Bowl; keyblademaster210 Fire Ring.png|Fire Ring; Ruler Kalia Floor_BFDI21_23.PNG|Floor; FreakyGiggy Giant Cyan Spongy.PNG|Giant Cyan Spongy; UtopianJenna Giant Purple Cake-0.png|Giant Purple Cake; energeticmilo. Glassy_BFDI21_23.PNG|Glassy; imabeaplaya Glue.png|Glue; str0wberrie Headphones_BFDI21_23.PNG|Headphones; joestdi HearingAids_BFDI21_23.PNG|Hearing Aids; xabia256 HighHeeledShoe_BFDI21_23.PNG|High Heeled Shoe; BenandMarcusine Capture44324234.PNG|Hurricane; supercodyfan Hungary_BFDI21_23.PNG|Hungary; MysticRnger Jingle_BFDI21_23.PNG|Jingle; neoneogood Key_BFDI21_23.PNG|Key; Rptsppg Roller Coaster.jpg|Kingda Ka; bebgsurg, DeeandEd 084320b1975f272b24edeebe049786352eda00b422667d2d7da135ac3fcdfbe1.png|Large Pink Pin; DRAC0EMMA Lilly.png|Lilly; pinkbelossom MagicHat_BFDI21_23.PNG|Magic Hat; imnotfatt Muffin_BFDI21_23.PNG|Muffin; Izzyfan2001 Night_Sky.jpg|Night Sky; VollyTiffany. Only one character per episode was allowed.png|One Recommended Character Per Recommender; rct3proyo Peanut Butter Jelly Time Banana-0.png|Peanut Butter Jelly Time Banana; xbuckmulletx Phoney_BFDI21_23.PNG|Phoney; cougarflacon Popsicle_BFDI21_23.PNG|Popsicle; Drago99nite PsychoPie_BFDI21_23.PNG|Psycho Pie; clubpenguintvization Radio_BFDI21_23.PNG|Radio; ShinyGenesectAron2 Rainbow_BFDI21_23.PNG|Rainbow; angrypigawesome Red Cheez-It.png|Red Cheez-It; Swaggering Debby Redhotchil.PNG|Red Hot Chili Pepper; koldmayl RockysVomit_BFDI21_23.PNG|Rocky's Vomit; TheMarkbuba55 RoundPurplePillow_BFDI21_23.PNG|Round Purple Pillow; Clarizza Ruler_BFDI21_23.PNG|Ruler; urm0mshot Samosa_BFDI21_23.PNG|Samosa; Khan3000ify SlimeBall_BFDI21_23.PNG|Slime Ball; SarahRage Springy-0.jpg|Springy; MetalBladeMan TRex_BFDI21_23.PNG|T-Rex; Mradw929 Tarey.png|Tarey; arturs2323 Tickety.png|Ticket; partiegoy TissueBox_BFDI21_23.PNG|Tissue Box; oskymoo YOYLECAKE!.jpeg|Yoylecake; KaraidsLair Recommended in BFDI 22 Rc Acid Tennis Ball.png|Acid Tennis Ball; Rhinobuddroblox Rc Acoustic Guitar.png|Acoustic Guitar; logmeister4, DonkeyKong381 Rc Apple Jario943.png|Apple; Jario943 Rc Blue Firey bfdi23.png|Blue Firey; comedykingism Rc Blue Leafy With Yellow Stripe.png|Blue Leafy With Yellow Stripe; ChuChuJeplin Rc Bracelety bfdi23.png|Bracelety; dapoppy42 Rc Brave Woody.png|Brave Woody; englishcreamcakes, MWM3682 Rc Bronze Ice Cube.png|Bronze Ice Cube; Knowe386 Rc Bubble Troll Face.png|Bubble Troll Face; MrArdiazboyz, MrMegafreaky Rc Card.png|Card; LilJamesNguyen10 Rc Cat Dog Waffle Cloud.png|Cat Dog Waffle Cloud; PestramiShowALT Rc Cherry.png|Cherry; ihabnopants, Lalitospeeak Rc Coke Bottle.png|Coke Bottle; 4613theo, goldnoodlelala Rc Commercial.png|Commercial; JACKIEMON1 Rc Creepy Stick Man.png|Creepy Stick Man; 1dra7 AwwSoCute.png|Cyan Golf Club; beanme100 Rc David 2.png|David 2; THEawesomebrandon15 Rc Dead Leafy.png|Dead Leafy; razeblox Evil Happy Face.png|Evil Happy Face; destroyer334545 Rc Evil Shadow.png|Evil ShadowEvil Shadow; ShadowAbsol1000 Rc Evil Speaker Box.png|Evil Speaker Box; cougarflacon Evile Spongy.png|Evil Spongy; Dislike Button.png|Evil YouTube Like/Dislike Button; JhonnyFinster Rc Flatscreen TV.png|Flatscreen TV; destroyer334545, marioluigi3128 Flirey.png|Flirey; choochoohead1 Rc Flower's Brother.png|Flower's Brother; Junsumoto Rc Giant Tennis Ball.png|Giant Tennis Ball; Anthonym9499 Rc Globe.png|Globe; 01ambrosed Rc Golf Ball's Sister.png|Golf Ball's Sister; amer37365 Rc Green Diamond.png|Green Diamond; choochoohead1 Rc Green Snowball.png|Green Snowball; MrTristan626 Rc Indian Leafy.png|Indian Leafy; MatrVincent Rc iPod,iPhone.png|iPod/iPhone; robotalienboy, xXOfficialpodXx, glaceonlover11 Jackolantern.png|Jack-o-Lantern/Exploding Pumpkin; TGOTYZero, nheonhoc Jacknjellify logo.png|Jacknjellify Logo; Khan3000ify Rc Kitty-Cat.png|Kitty-Cat; MusicIsWithinUs Rc Lampy.png|Lampy; 429Lightning, 8BitPolygonGamer Leafy And Firey As A Couple.png|Leafy And Firey As A Couple; MrDoubleGAnster Rc Leafy's Sister.png|Leafy's Sister; chipmunk8787 Rc Lemon Lime.png|Lemon Lime; regulardude45 Rc Lollipop Gravitymaster221.png|Lollipop; Gravitymaster221 Rc MariosonicBFDI Speaker.png|MariosonicBFDI Speaker; MariosonicBFDI Rc Marry-Gold.png|Marry-Gold; smilewithureyes Match And Firey As A Couple.png|Match And Firey As A Couple; bobbo44445, paviaedwin Rc Microscopic Green Firey.png|Microscopic Green Firey; chamsonexmo Multiplicator.png|Multiplicator; robotHD565 Needle and Coiny in Love.png|Needle and Coiny in Love; icedude321 Rc One Billion Dollar Case.png|One Billion Dollar Case; theJKLM4427 Rc Outlaw David.png|Outlaw David; ufus630 Rc Owely.png|Owely; Lohuydahutt File:Pine Leafy.png|Pine Leafy; hdude01sbro Rc Printer.png|Printer; cecsix Rc Rainbow Rocky.png|Rainbow Rocky; coolmatt1019 File:I_have_pen_red_i_have_apple_blue.PNG|Red Pen; firealarmfreak5 Rc Scribbles.png|Scribbles; Fireeballl Rc Sloppy.png|Sloppy; aristagirlz Rc Snowball Jr..png|Snowball Jr.; Blocky Cuzco Rc Soccer Ball bfdi23.png|Soccer Ball; jaysillyboy Rc Spongy Speaker Box Thingy.png|Spongy Speaker Box Thingy; maxbigtoe Rc Spoon bfdi23.png|Spoon; flynngundo Rc Stickman.png|Stickman; supahawesomeguyz Rc Sungy.png|Sungy; MVboys32 Rc Teardrop Announcer.png|Teardrop Announcer; BlueLucas98 Rc Waffle.png|Waffle; MatrVincent, legotd1 Rc Weed.png|Weed; mamaweegee64 Rc White Waffles.png|White Waffles; PakoWhiteWaffles Rc WWE Championship Belt.png|WWE Championship Belt; 1234DRG1 Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters